Dora's Dance to the Rescue
* Dora's Dance to the Rescue is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also an episode from season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Pirate Pig *Pirate Piggies *King Juan el Bobo *Dancing Elf Summary Dora, and Boots, try to rescue Swiper the Fox from a magical bottle after getting tricked by a dancing elf. Recap Dora, and Boots is going to tell you the story about the magic bottle. The magic bottle contains the little-dancing elf but the only way he can get out is if someone open his magic bottle and they get magically stucked in. Swiper is walking by, and the dancing elf with his wand decides to trick Swiper into the magic bottle. Swiper then opens the magic bottle and magically get stucked into the magic bottle, and the dancing elf is free and goes dancing through out to the rainforest. Swiper calls Dora, and Boots for help and they’re surprised to see that Swiper is stuck in the magic bottle. Dora tried to opened the magic bottle and Swiper tells her that if she opens up the magic bottle that she’ll get sucked in. The magic bottle comes to life and says that the only way to get Swiper out is to go to the castle for the King’s dance competition and the prize is one big wish. Map tells us them in the order to get to the castle they have to go walked into the pyramid, and sail across the ocean, and walked to the castle. the Map tells us where do we go next? is to walk into the pyramid. Dora, Boots, and Swiper find Tico to hopped on an aeroplane and they got a ride from Tico. Then they got three parachutes and jumped off the aeroplane. The trio gets walked into the pyramid, it was dark inside the pyramid, then swiper gets a flashlight in his Swiper’s pocket inside the magic bottle. when they try to go inside the pyramid, a mountain goat warns them about the bugs inside the pyramid. like the marching ants, wiggling spiders, and sneaky snakes. and he saw the fountain from the pyramid. then the garden is growing, then the mountain goat hopped down from the pyramid. he saw the three mountain goats. and then Dora, Boots, and Swiper sliding down the pyramid. and the only way they can get by them is to do their dances. and the Map tells us we walked into the pyramid. where do we go next? is to sail across the ocean. the dancing elf said to his wand where do we go next? is to sail across the ocean. They found Isa and her bike Dora, Boots, and Swiper rode the bike towards to the ocean. They succeeded and their next part of their journey is the ocean. Dora gets The Pirate Pig and his piggy crew to help them sail across the ocean. Swiper also falls down in the water and get swallowed by a whale. the only way to get him out was if the whale sneezed him out. So they called Backpack and Backpack had some pepper. The whale sneezed out Swiper. While they’re sailing with the pirates, a stormy storm comes and tells them to get past him is to do a pirate dance and they dance the stormy storm is impressed and gives them pirate treasure which is a pirate party with balloons, cake, goody bags, streamers and music. the Map tells us we walked into the pyramid, and sail across the ocean. where do we go next? is to walk in the castle. Dora, Boots, and Swiper they thanked to the pirates, and start to walk in the castle. When they approach the steps to the castle, a castle guard tells them that they can’t entered to the castle without of the fancy clothes. When all hope seems to be lost, Benny the Bull comes in his hot air balloon and give Boots wears a red bowtie and Dora is wearing a beautiful purple gown. The castle guard allows them to go inside and King Juan el Bobo announces they start of the dance competition. The dancing elf does all the dances correctly but Dora and Boots are able to keep up with them. King Juan el Bobo says it’s a tie between Dora, Boots and the dancing elf, then the king says that the tie-breaker is to make his mother dance but she says she doesn’t like dancing because she thinks it’s silly. Dora and Boots gets everyone in the castle even the king’s mummy to dance and king Juan el Bobo declares Dora and Boots to be the winners and the guards and bringing their wish box that allows them to make their one big wish. Dora and Boots and wish for Swiper free from the magic bottle and he is free but the magic swirls around the dancing elf but Dora asks king Juan el Bobo if the dancing elf can be free from the magic bottle forever and the king allows it. The dancing elf apologizes for tricking Swiper and he is able to dance out of the magic bottle for good. King Juan el Bobo‘s mother dances with the dancing elf, and everyone can dance in the castle dances happily. Places in this episode #Pyramid #Ocean #Castle Songs *''The Elf Song'' *''Travel Song'' *''Marching Ants'' *''Wiggling Spider'' *''Sneaky Snake'' *''Pirate Dance'' *''Watch Me Spin'' *''Ants In Your Pants'' *''Dance Like A Fish'' *''Everyone Can Dance'' Trivia *First double length episode to use the original Dora the Explorer theme song from season 1 & season 2 at the end of the episode. *This is the 2nd double length episode to have 3 places. *A different font style was used in the closing credits. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2005. On top of that, the copyright actually used the year it premiered in the end credit sequence. *This is the 3rd episode that lasted for over 30 minutes. *This is never the first time the series does the 2005-2008 Nick Jr. Productions logo. *This is the 94th episode of the show. * Dora's voice is the same as the one used in previous episodes, but it noticably sounds different. The voice has already debuted in Go Diego, Go! before this episode aired This voice will be debuted again in Dora's World Adventure. *This is the second double-length special where Map is asked more than once. *This is also the first double-length special where there is no star catching, though the star pocket can be seen on Backpack throughout the episode. *Dora was not suppose to have her star pocket in this episode. It was suppose to be hidden just like in episodes Dora's World Adventure and Dora Saves the Mermaids. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5 *Dora's season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *This was the second episode to use the extended version of We Did It. The first was Dora's Pirate Adventure. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, they don’t say "where are we going", they instead say "what do we need" and the answer "one big wish" instead of the last place, the same question from the Season 1 episode Sticky Tape. *Diego doesn’t appear in this episode. *Before everyone starts singing We Did It, Dora and Boots don’t yell out the word "we did it", King Juan el Bobo instead says and yells out "let’s dance". *Swiper is on his good side without any swiping because he’s stuck in the bottle and wants to get out so Dora and Boots help him get out which he appreciates. *Dora doesn’t use the 3 squares that show the places she’s going, she instead uses Map as her guide. *This is the first episode Swiper sings the Travel Song with Dora and Boots even though they don't say "where are we going" or the last place after saying that as the answer. *The Fiesta Trio don't sing the I'm The Map song with Map. Goofs * When Dora sings the Travel Song, her hand keeps going through to the magic bottle. Gallery Dancing_elf.jpg MV5BMTgwOTEzNjczMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTQ2NjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg 543213.jpg Pyramid.jpg Dance to the Rescue.jpg Swiper Is Free.jpg Swiper Free.jpg Dora_and_boots.jpg Video game by Atari based of this TV movie: Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner